


Shall we play, Commander?

by Herera



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess games, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Magic Head Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herera/pseuds/Herera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition garden reminded Cullen of a garden near the house he grew up in back in Honnleath. A lifetime ago. He would sit there for hours, the Templars he so admired would march past the road at a certain time every day, and he would spend the rest of the time hitting a tree he had set up as a dummy, and pretending to fight demons and wicked apostates. It was a happy place for him in his youth, one he would recall in Kirkwall, under Knight-Commander Meredith, when he began to doubt. The memory would make him feel fervour for belief in a cause. Something he desperately needed in Kirkwall. Now, he had a new garden, in a new home, with a cause he believed in like no other.</p><p>And a cheating Tevinter mage to play chess with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we play, Commander?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and i'm not the most confident or skilled writer, but hey, you gotta practice right? 
> 
> go easy though.
> 
> tumblr: @thefinallorazepam

The Inquisition garden reminded Cullen of a garden near the house he grew up in back in Honnleath. A lifetime ago. He would sit there for hours, the Templars he so admired would march past the road at a certain time every day, and he would spend the rest of the time hitting a tree he had set up as a dummy, and pretending to fight demons and wicked apostates. It was a happy place for him in his youth, one he would recall in Kirkwall, under Knight-Commander Meredith, when he began to doubt. The memory would make him feel fervour for belief in a cause. Something he desperately needed in Kirkwall. Now, he had a new garden, in a new home, with a cause he believed in like no other.

And a cheating Tevinter mage to play chess with.

“Baseless accusations, Commander,” the mage in question said, in mock offense. “I’m not certain the Inquisition can benefit from a sore loser as the leader of its forces, do you agree?”

Cullen smiled. “Dorian, I was a Templar for years. Do you think I can’t sense you using magic on the board, even without lyrium?”

Dorian laughed loudly, and Cullen avoided staring. “I think your skills are a little rusty, Commander. You think I need to resort to magic tricks to cheat at chess?”

“So you admit to cheating?”

“I’m sure you’re aware, Commander, a Vint never plays fair. Just ask Bull. He’s killed his fair share of my countrymen.”

A “Vint”. The word the Iron Bull and his Chargers used when talking about Tevinters. Cullen hated when Dorian used it for himself. He had spent too much time hating people for the way they were born. He didn’t want that hatred to poison his friendship with Dorian the way it did when he was in Kirkwall.

“You’re not a Vint, Dorian,” Cullen said firmly. Dorian looked up. “You’re my friend, and a valued member of the Inquisition. I don’t want to hear you calling yourself a Vint again, or Lavellan will hear about it. And we both know she will drag you and Bull back through the Fade.”

The look on Dorian’s face as he finished made him lose some of his bravado. It was a strange, intense look, and he could feel heat on his face, and a fluttering in his belly.

“Understood, Commander,” Dorian said, his mouth curled up to one side.

Cullen coughed, uncomfortably. “Shall we return to the game?”

“Of course.”

***

“A letter for you, Ser,” a dwarf messenger said. “From one of the Inquisitor’s mages.”

Cullen was sitting back in the garden, at the chess table, awaiting Dorian’s arrival.

“Which one?” Cullen asked.

“The Tevinter, Ser. He sends his apologies as well.”

Cullen frowned at the messengers back as he walked away. He opened the letter, stamped with seal of House Pavus, and read Dorian’s flamboyant handwriting.

_My dear Commander,_

_Apologies, my friend, but the Inquisitor has dragged me away to Emprise du Lion. Something about hunting down a rebel mage for Cassandra. You know Seeker Pentaghast, it is always an urgent matter. Unfortunately, this means I won’t be able to make our daily chess game. Worry not, Commander, I shall return in good health, ready to cheat again._

_Your Tevinter friend,_

_Dorian._

Cullen couldn’t help feeling dismayed. As he rose from his seat, he folded Dorian’s letter and placed it in the pocket of his armour. When he made it to afternoon drills, he saw Blackwall there in Cassandra’s stead. Evidently, Cullen’s heart was not in it, as the Warden ran the drills, all the while sending Cullen curious looks. He never asked, nor did Cullen expect him to. It was part of the reason he liked the man.

When he retired to his quarters for the night, he reread Dorian’s note. He felt comfort in the promise to return, knowing that even if Dorian were to be injured, Lavellan would return him immediately to Skyhold for treatment. Reading it one last time, Cullen fell into bed, the line underneath the word “Tevinter” burnt into the back of his eyelids.

***

Cullen was awakened by a pounding ache running behind his eyes to the back of his skull. His sheets were soaked in sweat, and he was shaking. It was to be one of those days. A day in which the withdrawals of lyrium were at their worst. Rising from bed, he quickly dressed, and skipped applying the mint and elfroot oil Dorian had gotten him to his hair. He nearly fell off of the ladder down to his office, and had to lean against his desk for a minute before gathering the strength to move.

In the dining hall, he heard from Varric that the Inquisitor had returned from Emprise du Lion in the late hours of the night. Varric raised a bushy eyebrow when Cullen asked whether Dorian had returned as well, but he answered that the whole party had arrived safely.

“Are you feeling alright, Curly? You look a little paler than usual?”

Cullen was not able to answer straight away. He was forced to shut his eyes against the sudden pain. All he saw were images of a burning Kinloch Hold, and the bright red colour of that evil lyrium.

“I am fine,” he managed when the pain passed. “Excuse me, Varric.”

He made a hasty exit from the hall. He informed Cassandra that she would have to take the drills for the day. She was none too happy at first, having arrived late with the Inquisitor. But upon taking a closer look at Cullen, she understood immediately.

“Of course, Commander. Get some rest.”

Cullen nodded, and ascended the stairs to the battlements. Arriving in his office, he stripped himself of his plate armour, sat at his desk, and closed his eyes.

***

“Commander?” A voice cut through the images of Kirkwall aflame, and a red statue shaped like a woman. “Commander.”

Cullen opened his eyes and saw Dorian perched on his desk, his hands pulling back from Cullen’s head.

“Dorian,” Cullen croaked, before doubling over in pain. His head landed on something soft, but behind his closed eyes the flames grew hotter and he saw mage corpses strewn everywhere. Lyrium burned bright blue, and he shook with need.

But all of a sudden, he felt icy cool fingers touch his head, and the flames in his mind were instantly extinguished. The pain receded, as did the images of Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall. Dorian’s fingers were gently massaging his head, magic seeping gently out of them. Eventually, Cullen was able to lift his head and open his eyes. Dorian was focused intently on Cullen. It appeared that the soft surface that Cullen’s head had landed on was Dorian’s lap. Something to blush about later, he thought.

Dorian’s fingers pulled away from Cullen’s head, the icy glow fading. The pain had gone.

“Feeling better, Commander?” Dorian asked.

Cullen breathed out, relaxed. “Yes, actually, quite a lot. Thank you, Dorian.”

“My mother gets the worst migraines I have ever seen. She’s the one who taught to use a little bit of ice magic on the tips of my fingers.”

“Your mother is an intelligent woman.”

Dorian chuckled, but for a second his eyes were distant. “Yes, she is. But I daresay she hasn’t experienced anything as bad as lyrium withdrawals. You’re just lucky that her techniques work in many situations.”

They fell into a short, companionable silence. Cullen’s lyrium withdrawals had been getting steadily worse for some time. He had a deal with Cassandra, that should Cullen’s ability to lead the Inquisition’s forces be compromised, she would find a replacement. As a Seeker, she was better suited than any other to deal with Cullen should the need arise. He thought it was just Cassandra who was aware of the situation, but eventually the Inquisitor found out. She had stormed into his office and threatened to open a Fade rift in his office if he dared to keep such an important detail from her again. Now it appeared that word had reached Dorian. Not that he was surprised, given the closeness between Dorian and Lavellan, but he had hoped to keep Dorian out of such unpleasantness. A fool’s errand, it turned out to be.

“I’m sorry that this is two days in a row that we won’t be able to play chess together,” Cullen said.

Dorian grinned. “Nonsense, Commander. If you are not able to play chess in the garden, then I will bring chess to you.”

It was then that Cullen noticed the chessboard already set up on his desk behind Dorian. He chest fluttered as Dorian placed a chair on the other side of the desk.

“After all, Commander, I can’t go too long without flexing my cheating skills.”

***

If there was one chess game, out of all those Cullen played with Dorian, that he would remember forever it was the one he found himself playing a week later back in the garden.

“Excellent move, Commander,” Dorian said, as Cullen slid his Queen into check. So far, Dorian didn’t seem to be cheating. That in itself made the game memorable, but it was what happened next that cemented it in Cullen memory. “I have enjoyed these last few months playing chess with you, Commander. But, I find myself wondering what the point is.”

Cullen frowned. “The point?”

“Yes,” Dorian said. “A dashing, blond Commander asks me to play chess with him everyday at the same time. I say yes, of course, who with eyes wouldn’t? But then, nothing much comes of it, other than the wonderful companionship of the previously mentioned dashing Commander. So I ask you, why did you ask me, of all people in this Inquisition, to play chess with you?”

This made Cullen pause. Why had he asked Dorian of all people to play chess? Was it his razor sharp wit, the confidence that bordered on arrogance? Was it his eyes, both bright and beautiful in the way they stared right into Cullen as if they could read his thoughts? Was it the beauty mark on his right cheek that Cullen wanted to kiss? Was it his dark, perfectly styled hair that smelled of the same mint and elfroot oil he had given to Cullen, the hair he so desperately wanted to run his fingers through, to see disheveled, messy after a restful sleep in Cullen’s bed?

It was all of these things, and somehow it had taken Cullen until now to see it. And now that he knew it, he had no idea how to put it into words. He stared desperately into Dorian’s bright eyes, heat rising on his cheeks, and tried to force the words out, but none came. He was fortunate that at that moment, Dorian’s eyes dawned with understanding. His eyes moved closer and closer until they closed, and Cullen felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. He was so struck with surprise that for a minute he didn’t act. It was only when the lips began to pull away, those eyes opening in disappointment, that Cullen mustered the courage to grab the back of Dorian’s head and kiss him. His head cleared, filled with nothing but the scent of Dorian’s hair, and the taste of him on his lips. When they finally pulled apart, Dorian was smiling softly, and Cullen felt clearer and happier than he had in weeks. They sat back in their chairs.

“My turn, Commander?” Dorian asked, his voice smooth. Cullen had almost forgotten about the game. “Checkmate.”

Cullen’s head snapped to the board, where he saw Dorian’s Queen, which he had taken 4 moves prior, sitting in checkmate before his King. When he looked up, Dorian was grinning wickedly. He heart fluttered and he grinned.

“You cheated!”

***

Honnleath was still as beautiful as it was when he was young. After the ball in Halamshiral, and the end of the Orlesian Civil War, the Inquisitor saw fit to grant her advisors a short respite, before moving on the Arbor Wilds. Cullen decided to use the time to return to his childhood home in Ferelden, and he brought Dorian with him. When they arrived at the house Mia and Rosalie greeted them at the door. They hugged Cullen warmly after so long apart, before turning to Dorian and welcoming him to their home. Dorian glanced at Cullen, and he could tell from Dorian’s expression that he wasn’t prepared for the level of warmth he received. Cullen took Dorian’s hand as they went into the farm to meet Branson, and didn’t let it go until they made it to the small garden not far from his house. His favourite garden, the one he spied on the Templars in during his youth. Now he wanted to share it with Dorian. He has sent word ahead to Mia and Rosalie, informing them of who Dorian was, and requesting a small favour. As they rounded the trees, they came across a small garden table and two chairs. On the table was a chessboard already set up, and a pitcher of iced lemon and elfroot tea.

“Cullen?” Dorian said.

“This was my favourite place growing up. I would spend hours here, hiding from my siblings and spying on the local Templars. I wanted to share it with you.”

Dorian grinned. “Who knew the esteemed Commander could be so romantic? Meeting the family, and then a game of chess in your childhood hideout. Very charming.”

Dorian stepped toward Cullen, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and their lips met. When they broke away, the moved over to the table and began their chess game. Cullen poured them each a glass of tea as Dorian made his move. Cullen sipped his tea, and looked at Dorian and then out at the garden. He sighed. He hadn’t felt this at home since before Kirkwall, and even the Ferelden Circle. Though he knew they had a very dark time ahead, and Corypheus was making his move on the Eluvian, for now, Cullen was content playing chess with Dorian.

Dorian still cheated.


End file.
